Штурм-коммандос
250px|thumb|Штурм-коммандос на задании. Штурм-коммандос, также известные как имперские коммандос и теневые скауты ( ) — спецподразделения штурмового корпуса Галактической Империи, в задачи которых входило поднятие восстаний на вражеских планетах и их подавление на имперских, добыча ценной информации, ликвидация вражеских лидеров и диверсионные операции на территории противника. Кроме того, в бою они использовались для закрепления на территории, захваченной авангардом. Организация Спецподразделения штурм-коммандос были созданы для выполнения специфических задач, которые не подходили для обычных солдат. Поэтому они считались элитными частями Имперских вооружённых сил и работали в небольших группах, проводя в основном скрытные операции и редко вступая в открытое сражение. В ряды штурм-коммандос набирали лучших и опытнейших членов Штурмового корпуса, обладавших развитыми навыками скрытности и ведения боя, из-за чего подразделение штурм-коммандос было немногочисленным. Обычно штурм-коммандос действовали отрядами, включавшими в себя от трёх до шести человек. Тем не менее, на некоторые миссии, которые считались самоубийственными, посылали всего лишь одного-двух коммандос. В стандартный отряд штурм-коммандос входили несколько видов специалистов: обычные коммандос-пехотинцы, эксперты по технике и артиллерии, по взрывчатке, по взлому систем безопасности, по ремонту техники. 220px|left|thumb|Штурм-коммандо на секретной миссии. Основной задачей штурм-коммандос была борьба со вражескими лидерами, поэтому задания чаще всего заключались в устранении или захвате цели. Также они выполняли тайные диверсии в инфраструктуре противника. Будучи фактическим противодействием на спецназ Альянса, который вёл подрывную и террористическую деятельность в Империи, штурм-коммандос перенимали тактику своего врага и использовали против него. Их специально обучали для ведения операций по подавлению восстаний на планетах Империи и разжиганию их на вражеских мирах, ликвидации осад, саботированию объектов, захвату различных данных и даже для помощи в исполнении Базы Дельта Ноль. Помимо этого каждый коммандо обладал навыками пилота-эксперта и мог с лёгкостью угнать космическое транспортное средство. В целом, несмотря на свою конкретную направленность, штурм-коммандос обладали целым списком самых разнообразных заданий благодаря разносторонним умениям, отточенным за годы тренировок до совершенства. Самыми лучшими штурм-коммандос считались Ночные шорохи — небольшая группа ветеранов, которые годами оттачивали своё мастерство и пользовались всеобщим уважением. В своих миссиях они могли использовать тяжёлую огневую поддержку союзников, в том числе вызывать на подмогу отряды CompForce, бронемашины А9 «Летающая крепость», бомбардировщики TIE/sa, крейсер типа «Удар» или даже орбитальный удар звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский», в то время как остальные штурм-коммандос могли лишь действовать вместе с Имперской армией, к примеру, под прикрытием шагоходов AT-PT. История Создание Штурм-коммандос были созданы примерно в 19 ДБЯ вскоре после декларации Нового Порядка и реформации Галактической Республики в Империю и пришли на замену клонам-коммандос и клонам-теням. Первый сформированный отряд нового подразделения в том же году был отправлены тёмному лорду ситхов Дарту Вейдеру на подмогу в его миссии на атоанской планете по поиску Гароша Таркина, пропавшего сына моффа Уилхаффа Таркина. 250px|right|thumb|Штурм-коммандос проводят карательную операцию. Во главе штурм-коммандос был поставлен опытный имперский офицер Шейл, знакомый с Гарошем. Однако во время долгой охоты за передвижным городом атоанцев, которая истощила силы имперцев, воля Шейла была окончательно сломлена жестокостью и хладнокровием тёмного лорда, и он предал Империю вместе со своим отрядом штурм-коммандос. После этого его силы внезапно напали на Вейдера, который находился во сне в своей сфере на звёздном разрушителе. 501-й легион, охранявший лорда ситхов, понёс большие потери в бою с элитными солдатами, однако пробудившийся в это время Вейдер скоро расправился с мятежными штурм-коммандос, а позже убил и самого Шейла. Галактическая гражданская война В Галактической гражданской войне повстанцы, враги Галактической Империи, использовали новую неожиданную партизанскую тактику, с которой имперцы столкнулись впервые за двадцать лет победоносных войн. Их положение начало стремительно ухудшаться, доктрина превосходства «количества над качеством» оказалась неэффективна в новом конфликте, и роль штурм-коммандос многократно возросла. Гранд-мофф Тенниел начать курировать развитие этой организации и поставил во главе первого отряда коммандера Крикса Мадина, который вскоре переметнулся на сторону мятежников, что, впрочем, не отразилось на функционировании организации. Пополнившись новобранцами, отобранными из Штурмового корпуса, хорошо обученные штурм-коммандос нанесли ответный удар по Альянсу. После битвы у Явина В 0 ПБЯ, после сокрушительного поражения Галактической Империи у Явина и уничтожения супероружия первой «Звезды Смерти»,Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Палпатин решил разгромить Альянс за восстановление Республики мощной контратакой с применением нового супероружия. Его разработку он поручил элитной группе штурм-коммандос во главе с Виктором Стренджем, желавшим уничтожить планеты, поддерживавшие повстанцев. Вскоре ими была создана концепция «Завоевателя», звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский», вооружённого суперлазером. }} Звёздный разрушитель был построен к 1 ПБЯ и размещён над Мустафаром, за ним наблюдала Исанн Айсард, директор Имперской разведки. После налёта на оружейный склад Империи на Набу Альянс узнал о существовании «Завоевателя» и его расположении. Кол Серра со своей группой был отправлен на Мустафар, где повстанцы украли шаттл T-4a класса «Лямбда», намереваясь с его помощью прибыть на борт звёздного разрушителя и уничтожить его. По пути к реактору и обратно они столкнулись с штурм-коммандос и их бывшим лидером, адмиралом Стренджем, который яростно защищал свой корабль. Тем не менее, повстанцы взорвали корабль, и спаслись только Виктор и Дарт Вейдер. В 0 ПБЯ штурм-коммандос были отправлены на Дантуин для захвата предателя Тайко Селчу, который должен был предстать перед военным трибуналом Галактической Империи. Однако имперский транспорт был перехвачен повстанческой Красной эскадрильей, возглавленной Люком Скайуокером, мятежники освободили дезертира и скрылись с ним. Позже в том же году штурм-коммандос были посланы на планету Раллтиир для захвата группы учёных, ценных для Империи. Несмотря на то, что те были спасены Красной эскадрильей, на сторону имперцев перебежал повстанец Саркли, который предал Альянс из-за того, что его заслуги там не замечались. Благодаря своим навыкам он вскоре был зачислен в штурм-коммандос. После битвы при Эндоре thumb|left|220px|Люк побеждает штурм-коммандос Спустя неделю после Эндорской битвы штурм-коммандос с базы на Тралусе под командованием генерала Вейра атаковали Коронет-Сити на Кореллии. Нападение было задумано для того, чтобы вселить страх в население планеты наперекор поражению Галактической Империи у Эндора и смерти Палпатина. Вейр обнаружил небольшой отряд повстанцев, состоявший из Люка Скайуокера, пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи Веджа Антиллеса, Тайко Селчу и Уэса Дженсона, а также салластанца Тена Намба из Синей эскадрильи. Не сумев захватить отряд, Вейр приказал коммандос отступить к ожидавшим их транспортам. При этом они сумели взять в плен Тена Намба, которого доставили на Тралус. Там Намб, не выдержав пыток, сообщил генералу Вейру информацию, которую тот требовал. Тем временем Люк и пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи не без помощи леди Лейли и R2-D2 сумели отыскать базу на Тралусе. В воздух была поднята имперская эскадрилья «Солнечное пятно». Вейр, приказав коммандос атаковать повстанцев, хотел покинуть планету в своём TIE-перехватчике, но был сбит Веджем Антиллесом. Из-за полученных травм Вейр не смог скрыться, был арестован и экстрадирован на Салласт, где позднее был допрошен повстанцами. Снаряжение и техника 250px|right|thumb|Два штурм-коммандос саботируют объект. Броня штурм-коммандос была похожа на лёгкую броню обычных имперских разведчиков, но из-за чёрной окраски они получили прозвище «теневых солдат». Поверхность защиты была покрыта усовершенствованным полимером под названием рефлек, который отклонял свет и энергию сенсоров, делая владельца невидимым практически для всех систем безопасности. Броня была разработана доктором Нашьяком Лалликом. Для поддержки коммандо во время секретной миссии она была оснащена маленьким генератором, создававшим поле заглушения звуков, содержала скрытое оружие и термальный детонатор, который коммандо мог использовать в случае внезапной встречи со врагом. Иногда коммандос носили для маскировки перекрашенную броню имперских ударных солдат. Основным оружием штурм-коммандос была классическая имперская бластерная винтовка E-11. Также на некоторых специфических миссиях они использовали дезинтегратор поля Ускользитель-226-R, огнемёт «Угнетатель» и имперское дальнобойное ракетное ружьё. Штурм-коммандос были обучены вождению модернизированных спидербайков 74-Z, которые помогали им в миссиях для проникновения в глубокий тыл врага. Будучи быстрыми и бесшумными, они были оснащены тройными дефлекторными щитами, обеспечивавшими защиту. Кроме того штурм-коммандос умели пилотировать TIE/HU Охотники, уникальные экспериментальные звёздные истребители серии TIE, созданные для борьбы с «X-wing» повстанцев, которые были на вооружении исключительно коммандос. Для перевозки штурм-коммандос были созданы специальные эскортные корабли-носители. Эти крупные корабли перебрасывали отряды штурм-коммандос к планетам, а также использовались для перехвата и взятия абордажем звездолётов повстанцев. За кулисами Появления *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 5: Boba Fett is Dead, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья'' * *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' *''Меч тьмы'' }} Источники *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Справочник по «Академии джедаев»'' *''The Kathol Rift'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', второе издание *''Endgame'' *''Instant Adventures'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Справочник по эпохе Восстания'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''Руководство по персонажам'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' * *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Галактика в войне'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски См. также *Штурмовик *Теневой штурмовик *Клон-коммандос *Клон-тень Внешние ссылки *Exclusive "Shadow Scout" action figure на Rebelscum.com * Категория:Типы штурмовиков Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи